Stardust
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: Several homeworld gems lives were changed after witnessing a moment. For the first time straying from their path and trying to discover secrets about themselves that they never knew. With new resolve attempting to fight the corrupt system, by fleeing to Earth and find the remains of the rebellion. Will it work, or will they drive eachother crazy? (Better to read it)
1. Preview

Hi everyone this is a test preview for a future story I am planning on. Over the past few years my creative writing spirit has stagnated. It stinks I see other author's stories, yet the idea is brief in my head.

I hope this works out.

* * *

Preview

You know what happened at the trial.

"Why must we continue this miserable system?"

However what they didn't know

(Blue Diamonds palanquin shoots up in the air)

"What was that"

Several gems witnessed the Palanquin fall down

The entire group saw the Palanquin in ruins

"Everything was going to change"

Heliodor avoids a blast from the robonoid

Lars and Ametrine fight back to back

"I am sick of this system, if noone will do anything we all are going to shatter"

"It's time for us to carve our own path"

Coming soon

"Yeah this is going to be so exciting! I am glad to make friends with fellow rebels"

"Chrysanthemum!"

* * *

Yes this is it. Well this is just a preview, I am open to beta readers for support. This whole thing has been on my mind since the Wanted special came out. In the timeline takes place during off colors and will expand until the haitus is over.

Now here is the Rutile Twins

Rutile Twins: Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own us. She does not own us


	2. The Day that Everything Changed

***3-13-19 slight redo on my part.**

Sorry it took this forever, I had to revise this a few times. I watched the special, yes this continues into it. It will take me time to get there. I will try to keep Canon characters as they are while not making my OC's not deviating the plot.

Now onto the fic.

* * *

The Day that Everything Changed on Homeworld

 _"It is just another rotation cycle on Homeworld,"_ a mysterious person thought.

'It is another rotation cycle on Homeworld' a mysterious person thought.

The door opens revealing a roughly tall gem in different shades of yellow. She was wearing clothes of a higher class sporting a Yellow Diamond symbol, short dark olive hair with two bangs that faintly resemble antennae and a golden yellow gem in emerald cut on the back of her neck.

There was also a bored expression on her face.

"Just another day working for the Great Diamond Authority" she muttered monotonously as she walked down the empty halls.

 _'Thousands of years working away and improving gem tech, yet it feels as if our society has accomplished nothing'_ she thought as she saw a gem she recognized as a Topaz.

Though for some reason was carrying an unknown creature who shouted "Where are you taking me? What about what happened on the ship."

This intrigued her as she had never seen such a creature before in her existence, as the two gems walked near each other she spoke "Topaz."

The Topaz stopped and turned around with the strange creature still in her arms. "What is that thing your are holding?" the higher gem asked in a dull voice, though Topaz didn't say anything the creature on the other hand yelled at seeing her.

"You can stop that," she replied dully as the creature stopped screaming as she was taking in observation. It had little hair, the appearance modifies seemed to be loose, and she never see more colors on another being (there were Bismuths but that is a different story).

"Are you another one of those gems?" it asked her with fear in its voice.

"Yes" she said as beeping was heard and a diamond was flashing on her uniform. "One moment" she said as she touched the diamond and a hologram appeared as she looked over what was shown.

She promptly touched the diamond and the hologram disappeared, she turned back to Topaz "My apologies Topaz for wasting your time, I have been summoned," she apologized as both gems went their respected ways, but before she was out of range she heard "Who are you?"

It was faint, but she could tell it was from the strange creature she met moments ago. She brought her hand to the back of her neck slowly tracing the gem.

"Heliodor" the gem said to herself and sighed "Why must we continue this miserable system."

* * *

Meanwhile in a different location of Homeworld...

A certain event was underway as a nervous looking gem was looking at some holographic files "I can't believe this, I just can't believe this!" she said in panic.

"Hello Zircon" said a voice that snapped the gem out of her current panic and she looked around to find the source of the voice.

"You seem tense today" the voice said again and Zircon looked in front of her seeing a sophisticated looking Gem. *

She was wore a lovely dress with frills suited for an elite gem of homeworld and the various shades of blues with cyan complimented her status along the traditional Blue Diamond symbol. However, what caught the Zircon's attention was her gem is a light shade of cyan with an upside down teardrop.

"M-my apologies my clarity I didn't mean to.." Zircon rambled worried about her existence if she bumped into a gem of higher rank.

"No it is fine Zircon, there is no harm in speaking with a fellow gem" she said calmly looking at Zircon with her bright turquoise eyes.

"I'm sorry my clarity I need to proceed to my case," Zircon said and the cyan gem nodded as she stood aside.

"I wish you succession in your case Zircon, and you can call me Grandidierite," she said to the lawyer, who was slightly surprised a bit for her comment, but continued on reading the files and heading down the hallway.

"I wish you luck," Grandidierite said softly as her face slowly revealed a frown, "Though I wish luck for myself in what I am looking for."

Suddenly she faintly heard footsteps and turned around to see the perpetrator.

No one appeared to be there, but the regal gem wasn't convinced as she closed her eyes "You came again didn't you?" A small smile appeared on her face "Perhaps I will finally get a chance to speak with you."

* * *

A sometime later in an unknown location...

It was close to the surface and gems were going along on their predestined path to serve the diamonds. However, one thing they didn't know that the events happening today will change their perspective.

A shadow quickly sprinted across the way ducking in the corner before its head turned both ways. "All clear," it whispered quietly as it continued on avoiding sight of the loyal Gems of Homeworld.

It continued move from corner to corner with success, but did not let that success get to it's head.

Last thing on the figures mind was to get caught or worse shattered.

The figure slowly moved its head of the shadows revealing a gem wearing a hooded cloak almost obscuring the most of the face, except for the right side showing a grey eye with white markings resembling a flower petal underneath.

"Soon I will be free.." it said as elicited a small chuckle. A quick rush of wind passed by the figure, but it was strange since there was no weather on Homeworld.

"Wow.." It said slowly before the eye became expressive "That is so awesome!" revealing a excited nearly high pitched voice.

* * *

Timeskip...

In the main courtroom the Zircon from earlier was defending her the client, the 'famed' Rose Quartz who shattered her own Diamond. It wasn't until a moment ago 'Rose Quartz' claimed she was not the same Rose Quartz, but an organic who had her gem.

The one thing that puzzled Zircon was her client claimed to not know how Pink Diamond was even shattered in the first place.

The pieces started to fall into place, Rose didn't know how her former Diamond was shattered and the Diamonds themselves were asking the same questions. It was because none of it made sense.

Currently, back to the present, with the audience consisted of 'Rose Quartz', a human, the two Diamonds Pearls, and the prosecuting Yellow Zircon.  
The trial continued as Zircon came foreword "Blue Diamond, for the sake of this argument, may I present your Palanquin?" she said.

The two Diamonds glanced at each other, Yellow's expressed annoyance while Blue looked melancholic, but she waved her hand giving the Zircon a chance.

A beam of light appeared and revealed Blue Diamond's palanquin, Zircon heads over it "Now as the records show Pink Diamond was shattered outside of a palanquin much like this. Witnesses say Pink had just stepped out and had only taken a few steps forward when Rose attacked her from the front!" thrusting her arms forward imitating the scenario of using a sword.

Blue Diamond was shocked as if she was actually witnessing her fellow Diamonds demise.

"But the question no one seems to asking is how did it happened?" Zircon stated the fact.

"I have been asking that," Blue Diamond responded with sadness, Zircon had to quickly say something or else she would get shattered.

"A-and right you are to ask my Diamond! B-Because at the time Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz has been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere near Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place?" Zircon stated.

"Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her Agates, her Sapphires?" she continued with the Diamonds paying attention, and their loyal Pearls continuing on with the transcript.  
"And where was her Pearl?" Zircon asked, this caused Yellow and Blue Pearl to pause their actions in shock. A Diamond's Pearl should be always with their Diamond, the idea that her Pink's own Pearl wasn't mentioned or with her Diamond in the first place had them startled.

" **They with her of course! They saw the whole thing!** " Yellow Diamond shouted and slammed her fist down.

"But none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off?" declared Zircon.

"That is strange?" 'Rose Quartz' spoke and thought along Diamonds thinking it was bizarre that Pink Diamond was heavily guarded, but there was no plausible reason why they didn't save their Diamond from a notorious threat.

"She must have slipped pass them!" Yellow Diamond yelled in anger.

"Even if she did wouldn't her Pearl have cried out an alarm," "Watch out, my Diamond!" Zircon cried out and the two Pearls were still in shock.

"No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone she would listen to when asked to stop her palanquin and step out, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards!" Zircon declared while Blue Diamond's face was slowly showing disbelief that the probability that Rose Quartz did not commit the crime!

"Someone with supreme authority to cover it up.." Zircon paused as she turned around and pointed at the Diamonds "Someone like one of you!"

Blue Diamond gasped in shock at the accusation, Zircon realized what she had done and tried to apologize.

Yellow Diamond stood up and firmly pressed her down on Zircon poofing her.

"Case closed, right my Diamond?" Yellow Zircon spoke up with a smug look on her face.

However, Yellow Diamond turned around angrily, fully glowing and a surge of electricity was shot directly at the Zircon resulting in her poofing.

Blue Diamond was shocked at this and confronted her fellow Diamond "Yellow, stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

While the two Diamonds were arguing they failed to notice 'Rose Quartz' and the human climbing into the palanquin. Frantically the two were trying to operate the palanquin, 'Rose Quartz' pressed a button on the console.

Suddenly, the palanquin began moving and shot itself upward out of the building.

This is the moment that will change the lives of gems forever.

Outside...

At different locations, Gems stopped doing their routine and saw something that shocked them.

"What was that?" "What's is going on?" "Is that Blue Diamond's palanquin!?" "Is this a plan by rebels?" Gems gossiped about what they are witnessing.

Grandidierite stopped her walk as saw what faintly looked like her Diamond's palanquin and it was falling. This surprised her, not only this was different but may involve her Diamonds safety. She took calmly closed her eyes and try to focus on her powers to sense her Diamonds emotions.

What few know about what made Grandidierite a rare gem as she was an empath.

Carefully, she tried to locate any form of emotions and she did. Her eyes flew open when she felt something off.

"What? W-who?" She muttered as what she was feeling wasn't anything close to Blue Diamond. Grandidierite had existed for more than millennia and was so tuned to how Blue Diamond felt. Blue Diamond is usually an emotional mess and impacts her senses all the time. These emotions were mixed with panic, worry, and for some reason reassurance of hope as what was in the palanquin fell into the depths of Homeworld.

"I must investigate this," she said, even though she might get in trouble for straying away.

However another thing crossed her mind and made her blush a bit "I might to get the chance to meet... her," she said as she walked down.

In an different location, Heliodor was finished with her meeting as she spotted something in the skyline.

It was hard to see, but she vaguely see a hole in the roof of one of the buildings and what appeared to be a palanquin.

Her eyes continue to trail the palanquin as it fell down into the pit beneath the city. Numerous thoughts entered her head, first Topaz brings an unknown organism to Homeworld and now this.

Part of her told her to go back to what she was doing with her job, but deep down something told her to go to where the action is.

"On the other hand I will never get an opportunity like this again," Heliodor said as she realized how monotonous she felt do the same thing over for thousands of years.

It was time to break away and she headed to where the palanquin landed.

What she didn't know someone was watching her, a familiar shadowy figure who also witnessed the palanquin fall.

"This is a mystery... but who knows maybe I'll see something cool before leaving or maybe get new friends, and we'll go on an adventure together!" she cheered a bit as her eye caught a familiar blue gem.

* * *

 *** Okay it is not fully revised, I was not feeling satisfied with Grandidierite's character. I felt her abilities didn't suit her, I had to look over various powers and blogs to find out what would be perfect. I hope this chapter works out.**

 **I DON'T OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE AND NEVER WILL!**


	3. Meeting between Outcasts

Here is the next chapter. I had to carefully look over this, and think of the design ideas for the characters. After all these years writing, I realize how difficult it is to describe characters in stories. I might have to go over the other chapters and change a few things.

I don't own Steven Universe, if I actually did Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond would be separate entities.

* * *

 **Stardust ch. 2**

Meetings between Outcasts

In a different area of Homeworld, beneath the sky rise was the original surface of their civilization.

However, constant Gem incubation has led to depletion of resources, forcing Gemkind to build their civilization upward and abandoned what was left of their past.

A figure was spotted dodging in the shadows, narrowly avoiding strange robots and running to a rock formation near some old statues of Gems.

The figure stood infront of the rock formation and shouted in a light voice, but audible voice "Yellow Diamond is a clod!"

A groan was answered behind the rock as it moved opening a passage way and the figure went inside. Quickly turning around to see if the robots had spotted her, seeing none in sight she moved the rock back into place.

A large shadowy form was in view from behind her. "I can't believe you chose that as the password," the figure spoke in a feminine yet gruff tone.

The other figure was putting the rock back in place as she said "Come on, you got to admit it's pretty catchy Ametrine."

Lights slowly emitted from both sides of the large shadow's arms revealing Ametrine's tall form. She was quite buff though not too muscular, her gray magenta hair had a few highlights of orange with large bangs covering the left side of her eye while her right exposed a dark purple eye.  
She wore the standard quartz uniform, but lacked the diamond logo and her body consisted of mixed shades of purple and orange.

"Why in the name of the stars did you go up to the surface today Jasper?" she asked as the figure stepped in the gem's lights.

The figure's form revealed a tall, yet sporty looking Gem. She didn't look too thin, but she wasn't too buff at all more like she was in-between. She has shoulder length pinkish shaggy hair, her 'skin' was a soft orange and marked with brown rosettes. Despite the faint light from Ametrine's gemstones, she wore a mixed brown and orange body suit. Jasper' s eyes stood out the most of all were her scarlet red eyes seem to have a catlike appearance.

"There was something big going on today, I had to know," Jasper responded to her fellow Gem.

"Really, if so why did to have to go close to surface, you could've gone to the soldiers base as normal?" Ametrine said with her arms crossed, Jasper moved closer although the former was taller than her.

"This is big news! They caught Rose Quartz!" Jasper exclaimed and the taller was so shocked her body glowed for a bit sans gems, before settling down to her normal form.

"Caught? What do you mean caught?!" Ametrine shouted in shock.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe it!" Jasper responded, but Ametrine still had a shocked look on her face.

"How is that even possible, no Gem has ever caught Rose Quartz before?" Ametrine replied though her face still showed shock.

"I know it's difficult, but I heard from only a few soldiers that Rose Quartz was on Earth and she turned herself in," Jasper spoke and that seemed to break Ametrine out of shock.

"W-wait 'turn herself in'?" Ametrine said with confusion before shaking her head. "That can't be!" she shouted which surprised Jasper "Rose Quartz is a known and powerful rebel leader, there is no way she would ever turn herself in!"

Leopardskin recoiled slightly before composing herself "Look, all I know is that she is put on Trial and it involves.." she started trailing off.

"It involves what Leopardskin?" Ametrine asked and waited for the Gem to continue.

Sighing Jasper continued "It involves Pink Diamond."

Silence broke out between the two as Ametrine started glowing and seperated into two Gems.

One of the Gems was various shades of purple and had shoulder length, slightly curled hair and her gem was on her left shoulder. The other Gem was around the same size, she was more muscular and various shades of yellow with a more shaggy hairstyle, and a gem on her right shoulder.

" **Pink Diamond? Pink Diamond!** " the purple Gem exclaimed as she freaking out, the yellow Gem tried to calm her down.

"Now of all times they decided to talk about her again!" she seethed and Jasper was a little startled, but she couldn't blame her.

"She was our Diamond, and now after thousands of years they decided to investigate what happend to her?!" she yelled, but the two other Gems tried to shush her.

"Calm down Amethyst, we all wanted to know what happend to her," said the yellow Gem as Amethyst calmed down.

"I get it Citrine, but..." Amethyst said, but Jasper's hand touched her shoulder.

"We get it, but with Rose Quartz here we might get the answers we need," she said though there was some doubt in her voice.

"Yeah alright, but how are we going to get passed the Diamonds?" Citrine said as she looked at the two Gems.

"I might be able to blend in, but there is so much I can.." she said as suddenly the ground shook and a loud sound was heard from outside.

" **What in the stars is that?!** " Amethyst shouted at what might had happened.

"Do you think they found us?" Citrine spoke with worry, Jasper shook her head otherwise.

"No way, I was very careful I made sure of it!" she said as turned towards the boulder and started to push it.

A faint light glowed in the background and a hand was placed on Jasper's shoulder. She turned her head around to see her fellow Gem in one piece again.

"Be careful," Ametrine said and Jasper smiled at her and replied back "You big fluff ball."

"I'm not that fluffy," Ametrine said as she helped Jasper move the boulder and they both carefully slipped outside of their hiding spot.

"Okay it's clear let's see what it is?" Jasper said as she headed off with Ametrine close behind her. Along the way having to dodge shattering Robonoids, luckily they avoided being scanned.

They kept looking around and Ametrine was starting to have some second thoughts she heard another blast. "Quick hide!" she shouted to Leopardskin as the later moved to a statue and her colors started to match the statue. While Ametrine moved out of the way of the incoming Robonoid which started to scan, but overlooked Ametrine.

"That was close," said Jasper as she moved away from the statue and her colors returned to normal. Ametrine headed out further with Jasper close behind.

"What do you think crashed?" Jasper asked Ametrine while keeping her eyes out for more Robonoids.

"Who knows a Ruby being clumsy with a ship, maybe a new tower being constructed, possibly more of the planet falling apart I would surprise if it was.." Ametrine trailed off until she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

"If it was what?" Jasper asked as she saw her fellow Gem's face and turned to where the latter was looking at, she too sported a look of shock.

It is or in this case was Blue Diamond's Palanquin.

" **Oh my stars!"** Jasper shouted, Ametrine hushed at the former for being loud.

They got closer to get a better look at it and both had a hard time believing with their own eyes.

Blue Diamond's Palanquin, a royal carrier worthy of a Diamond of such grace was now reduced to shambles.

Silence overcame them, not one Gem spoke, until Jasper spoke "Well... this is something you don't expect every cycle?"

"Really is that you all have to say?" Ametrine replied eyes still locked on the broken Palanquin.

Jasper moved foreward to the wreckage, while Ametrine quickly looked around before joining her.

"What do you think happened?" Ametrine questioned while seeing the wreck, Jasper decided to give her input "Who knows possibly some Gems taking it for a joyride?"

Ametrine just turned to her and gave her a 'you serious' look, before hearing the telltale humming which caught their attention.

"There here," she hushed as they both ducked behind ancient statues while carefully avoid the scanners of the robonoids.

Once the robonoids have left, the two Gems came out of hiding.

"The stars, I am fed up with being hunted down on this Gem-forsaken planet!" Jasper complained, while Ametrine just looked at the sporty Gem.

"Jasper do you have any idea of what you are saying?" Ametrine shouted while Jasper just looked at the larger Gem.

"Yes I do, this planet is falling apart, there are barely resources left to make new Gems, the Diamonds only want us to be mindlessly obedient, and worse of all Gems like us that are considered off colored are hunted down!" the Jasper shouted in exasperation.

"I get it we have been hiding here since the war ended," Ametrine said as Jasper was slowly starting to calm down.

"I know, it's just first we lost our Diamond, then the planet we fought for, and look at us now hunted down by those elites who don't give two silicates about what we can do!" Jasper shouted in annoyance. Ametrine couldn't exactly blame her for the Gem's frustration, hiding down here for eons is taking a bit of a toll on them.

"The sooner we can find Rose Quartz, the sooner we can get answers and maybe..." Ametrine said before trailing off.

"Yeah I know, hopefully find out for good," Jasper finished for her companion and both of them shared forlorned looks.

Suddenly, Jasper's mood shifted as she heard a faint noise and looked around.

"What is it? More Robonoids?" Ametrine questioned in fear, Jasper was more focused on what she heard.

"No I don't think so, it sounds a bit like..." Jasper trailed off trying locate to where she heard the source of the sound.

Ametrine tried to find what Jasper was looking for, but she knew the latter had better vision in the dark than any normal Gem would have.

The sound seems to become more audible as both Gems started looking around until Jasper looked up.

"Trine I think we should move" Jasper said, Ametrine went over looking perplexed.

"What are you even saying, you are aware we can't leave the planet," Ametrine said to the Gem, who still was looking up.

Without a word, Jasper pushed the fusion's head up and the latter's visible eye widened at the realization as the sound was becoming more audible than before.

"I get it now," she said as Jasper nodded and the two scattered as something landed on the grand, picking up dust as the figure landed.

The dust settled and the two Gems were on guard, Ametrine's gems glowed and retrieved a pair of crescent blades that crossed each other. While Jasper's fingers became sharp claws as she growls at the would be enemy.

The dust settled and two shadowy figures stood up, the two Gem's were on edge until one of the shadows stepped in to the and faced them.

She was wearing a hooded cloak, but the hood fell down revealing the Gem's face. She had short black hair with two of the hair strands being white framing her face, grey skin along with grey eyes, and white markings under her eyes resembling flower petals. The other Gem behind her consisted of different shades of blues and cyans, though it seem dull in the dark.

"Wow, that was a big fall wasn't it?! I thought we almost got shattered, but thanks the stars we made it with out gems intact!" said the cloaked Gem.

The two Quartzes looked back at each other and knew things were about to get weird, well a lot weirder in one day.

* * *

Yes got this done! I wanted to add more, but I wanted to take a break and show some Gems who probably think there was more to 'Pink Diamonds' death, and their own opinions of how horrible Homeworld really is. This Jasper will earn her name later on in the fic, not to be confused to with Canon Jasper. No flames, just reviews. I might need to edit some flaws in the future.

Here is a little promo

 _This is so exciting to meet new friends!_

 _Hmm interesting a fusion, a Jasper, a Porphyry manager, and an unknown Gem what an unusual find in one cycle_

 _We are not planning on being shattered today!_

 _Hey no need to fight lets just get to know each other_

 _You are that Jasper from before_


End file.
